


Exploration

by otapocalypse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Disobedience, F/F, Fusion, Masturbation, Other, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Malachite does a bit of exploration





	1. An Accident

It wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t something that should have been possible. It had been a condition, when they were moved to the temple, that they were not to form Malachite. And both had, immediately and undeniably, agreed. It didn’t even matter to the two that they were basically prisoners again; sure, the Gems just wanted an excuse to keep an eye on them, but for once, neither cared. As long as Malachite never came to fruition again.

And then, they had gone and formed Malachite again.

It’s not like it had been intentional- well… no, of course it hadn’t! They hadn’t even been close to each other, sitting on opposite ends of Steven’s bed- granted, that wasn’t much room between them, but what do you know- and a slight shift by the both of them, bringing them closer together- again, a complete accident- and Malachite woke up sprawled on Steven’s bed, with that insipid weepy consumables show playing on the tv.

She blinked, still four eyes, but the number of limbs had been reduced to four now as well. She brought a striped green hand to her face- nothing hurt. There was no anger, there was no fear, no choking feeling of being eternally drowned in the darkness- there was just… the softness of the sheets, the muted hum of the television, the stillness of the air.

Nothing like last time.

For the first time, she moved of her own accord, a simple decision that wasn’t gained by warring with herself… it felt… nice. She let out a giggle, and immediately clapped two hands over her fanged mouth- fangs. She still had them. She felt relief at that. She poked at them, first one, then the other, gently, feeling the sharp tips prick at her fingers. Satisfaction flooded through her, and, with a pleased look in her eyes, she rubbed at her wrists, remembering the cuffs, the ache holding her down. 

But they were gone. She was free. 

The thought was a sudden boost, and she lurched to her feet, legs shaking slightly with the strain. Her raspy little laugh slipped out again. She looked at her legs, her stomach, her arms and chest, fingers ghosting over the trails her eyes formed. Goosebumps raised on her skin. She didn’t even know she could get goosebumps.

She chewed her lip, pausing a moment, hands on her thighs.

“We… we shouldn’t,” she whispered.

Another pause as she looked around guiltily, as if expecting the Crystal Gems to arrive back home at any minute.

“We should unfuse.”

She felt disappointment at that, and was surprised. This had never felt… so _fun_ before. Was it really so bad if she wanted to feel like this- like herself- for a little while longer?

No, she thought. This wasn’t a bad thing. And if the Crystal Gems thought so, so be it. They were wrong.

Her fang pierced her bottom lip, and she lapped up the blue blood without any thought. The coppery taste gave her a bolt of energy, and her hands continued, brushing over her core through the fabric around her waste. 

A quiet whimper escaped as a knot grew in her stomach. That was…

She brushed again, rougher this time, and squirmed, letting out needy little pants. She stared down, eyes wide. She needed this, now. She wobbled down the steps and practically fell back onto the couch, palming herself through her shorts and feeling the knot in her core tighten. But, hell, it wasn’t enough. She let her head fall back, and she let out a huff, closing all four of her eyes as she phased off her clothing and started rubbing her slick folds with her fingertips.

 _Oh yes._ She let out a little grunt and continued, her extra pair of hands brushing along her sides and thighs. Biting her lip harder, ignoring the line of blood down her face, she moved her fingers up to her clit… and pressed.

Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle the howl she let out, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 

_Too much._

She forced her breathing to slow as she came down from the flash of pain and pleasure that simple action had caused, and blushed in a bit of embarrassment. So, that part was a little more sensitive. She just had to be a bit gentler. Going slower this time, she brought her finger tips to her mouth and licked, coating them in saliva, before lowering them back down and beginning to rub lightly at her clit again.

It still hurt, but not as badly, and she rolled her eyes back, letting out a moan as her head fell back against the couch again. Her back arched and her hips bucked as she continued, writhing and gasping as she pumped her fingers over her slit, occasionally brushing them over her clit for more stimulation. She didn’t try pressing inside- the memory of the pain was too fresh in her mind- and soon got off on the rubbing alone, growling, “Hnng- don’t stop-“ before crying out several times, and then releasing, a long, drawn-out whine, so different from her usual angry sounds, marking the end of her orgasm.

She lay there for a moment in bliss, catching her breath and threading her sticky fingers through her hair. Then, she grinned widely. That had felt _fucking amazing._ She’d had no idea it would feel this good. 

_Now unfuse._

She let the thought pester her for a second, and then brushed it off, sinking into the cushions.

It wouldn’t hurt to be herself, warm and comfortable and euphoric, for just a little while longer.


	2. Fuse With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never forsake the plan

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t so accidental the second time.

The fusion must have seen something up, because the next time they were left alone in the house, Garnet had stressed the “Behave” part of her parting lecture, and her gaze had lingered on Lapis for just a moment- well, maybe, nobody could actually see her eyes through those glasses- before she snapped her fingers and pointed at Jasper, and then turned to join the other gems on the warp pad.

Steven waved goodbye and shouted the word rather loudly, and then the other gems, including Peridot, smiled down happily at him as he did the Diamond Salute- both Homeworld gems stiffened at that- and the five warped away. 

There was a moment of silence, of sitting straight up, unmoving, avoiding eye contact and suddenly becoming very interested in the previously domestic and mundane fixtures in the Temple House. Both knew the inevitable was going to happen, neither knew how to ask or how to proceed. 

It was Jasper who tried first.

“Uh, Lapis-“

The sound of the Warp Pad activating scared the both of them, causing them to jump and pull apart- when had they scooted so close together?- and Jasper stifled a curse that fortunately slipped through her lips quite quietly.

It was Steven, running back into the room alone. “Heh, almost forgot my Cheeseburger Backpack!”

Lapis recovered quickly. “Oh, haha, good thing you didn’t, you might need it for something important.” She tried to put on an innocent smile. It didn’t work very well.

“What are you doing with your face,” Jasper mumbled, also trying to smile reassuringly at Steven. 

“Shut up,” she hissed back.

Steven paused right before the Warp Pad, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Are you two okay? You seem a little… stiff.”

Jasper let out a sound halfway between a yelp and a squeak, and Lapis elbowed her in the ribs.

“We’re fine, Steven! Jasper just has uh… a rash!” 

There was another silent pause, during which one may have heard the sound of Jasper internally screaming.

“Ooookay!” Steven said, his cheerful smile back. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He said cheekily.

Remembering that Steven actually had fused with his human friend Connie, the two of them forced out a couple of strained, nervous chuckles.

As soon as he was gone, they both released a huff of air, and Jasper raised an eyebrow. 

“A rash, huh?”

“Hey, he was onto us! I needed some way to distract him!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jasper stood and took a few steps to the center of the room. “Just shut up and fuse with me, you little brat.”

Lapis grinned coyly and stood, but crossed her arms. “Now Jasper. Have we learned nothing about the results of being mean to me?”

Jasper’s eyes quickly softened into a pleading look as she turned to Lapis. 

“Fuse with me?”

Lapis’ own gaze softened and she accepted Jasper’s hand, the other twirling her around- just like the first time, she thought- and she was gone.

Malachite was standing there in the center of the room, and she couldn’t help but grin.

No fucking around this time, she thought. They’d concocted a plan, once she had unfused the last time, and it had been solid and well thought-out and had actual research and effort put into it. And she was already losing focus, feeling that knot in her stomach almost immediately this time.

Feeling a little guilty for not sticking to the plan, she bit her lip, green eyes searching the rest of the room as her hands slipped down to her core as she palmed herself through her clothes.

She suddenly stopped.

_It’ll feel better if we do it the other way._

_You’re too impatient._

She smirked and pressed the heel of her palm to her mouth, blowing a loud raspberry in response to her own thoughts, and then burst into giggles, snorting a bit. It had never been so.. easy before. To laugh.

To feel this way.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she let her arms fall to her sides and forced herself to walk over to the couch, feeling her face heat up as a deep blue blush spread across it. Grabbing one of the cushions, she slowly positioned it under herself and straddled it…

And sat there.

This was so undignified. Using her hands was one thing, but this-? She’d look ridiculous. Imagine what Homeworld would think-

_Homeworld’s not here._

_This is about us- me- feeling good._

Swallowing a bit, she rolled her hips, feeling heat flood through her form.

“Nnngh… I don’t know if I can do this,” she mumbled to herself. Nevertheless, she had to admit it felt good. If a little… 

“It’s hot,” she smirked, starting to grind into the cushion faster.

“Fuuck… J-Jasper…”

“We’re Malachite now, remember?” She grunted out, clenching her legs tighter around the cushion and thrusting faster. The knot in her stomach tightened, and she felt her form get even hotter, and she moaned, reaching a hand up and twisting it into her own hair.

“Mff.. ngh…” She pulled, moaning again as she got closer to her climax, rocking her hips against the cushion mercilessly and whimpering and crying out every few seconds. Finally, she could take it no longer, and with a particularly savage yank at the wild mane that was her hair, she bit into the pillow, growling loudly as she came.

She blinked, panting, and gingerly lifted herself off the cushion, blushing. She contemplated something for a moment, before reaching down and peeling off her clothes. 

This was going to feel _much_ better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update-
> 
> Wow, jeeze, I have really been neglecting some of my main fics, huh? Worry not, if you're here for Undertale, Who Said Three is going to start updating on Thursdays from now on. Journal 6 is on hiatus but I haven't abandoned it for you Gravity Falls fans. As for the Lapidot drabbles and Perfection, they're both going to be dropped from my list of projects to make time for a new Lapidot fic called Healing, which will be up tomorrow and will update on Wednesdays. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through the rough times I've been having, and as always thanks for all your kudos and comments, they really mean a lot!
> 
> And, if anyone ever has any requests, send them to grimofannwn on Tumblr! 
> 
> With that said, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
